Their Love
by Naruto-Vampire
Summary: Naruto confesses his love for his childhood friend, Sasuke. Though he is unable to get a response due to an accident causing him to be hospitalized. With Naruto in the hospital, and Gaara gunning for the blonde's love, will Sasuke ever get to tell the blonde how he feels?
1. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N:** Though intended as a one shot I think I'll upload another chapter. I hope you enjoy this story! It's my first time writing so please don't be too harsh. I would love some constructive cristicisms, flames with be whole-heartedly ignored. I got help with this from **Lunar Orphan** and I hope you all enjoy! The characters are a little OOC, so please excuse that! My first time writing with them... first time writing heh. So, no need to point that bit out!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Beginning before the beginning

"No!" He screamed, "I will not let you do this to me again. I trusted you, but all you did for me was hurt me, you never took my feelings into consideration!"

** Their love**

Flash back

"One year ago is when I first noticed it. When I was injured and you saw, all you did was turn away and walk. It made me so mad I was ready to kill you, but I had decided not to. The reason I didn't do anything was because I loved you too much." Naruto said.

"Well, I didn't ask you not to kill me. I was hoping that someone would kill me because my family was killed by my own brother. I was in so much pain I wanted to kill myself, but I realized instead of killing myself I would get my revenge on my brother." The raven snarled back.

" Why do you take it out on the people that love you? You have so many people that love you, yet you make them hate you by hurting them."

"Why do you care who I hurt? Why do you care how I live my life and what I do with people who open up to me?"

"I do it because I love you, Sasuke. I know you hate me but I would give you my life if I needed to."

"No one has ever said that to me before you Naruto, how could someone like you know how to love, you were treated horribly as a kid."

As Naruto came running after him he tripped on a rock, the blonde fell to the ground with the knife in his hand. It pierced his chest, causing him to be in agony, Sasuke ran over to help him up. That's when he realized it stabbed into Naruto's chest. Sasuke cried while he was holding Naruto in his hands. Naruto's last word to Sasuke was that he told him he would die for him and he did.

Sasuke carried Naruto to the hospital still crying, he was crying to himself. He didn't want anyone to know what he was doing for Naruto. He especially didn't want anyone to know he was crying about it, so he held it in.

Everyone was staring at Sasuke while he was carrying Naruto to the hospital. So, he started to run to the hospital but while he was running he dropped Naruto on the sidewalk. When Sasuke got to the hospital he didn't have Naruto and he was confused. He didn't understand why he didn't notice it before.

So, he had decided to go back for Naruto, but instead of running he walked to get him. In the middle of walking there, he was stopped by a kid who was carrying Naruto.

Sasuke looked down on the kids with a snarl. "That's my friend. I need to take him to the hospital."

The kid looked at Sasuke in confusion. "If you two are really friends, as you say. Then why did you drop him?" Sasuke grew angry and yelled at the kid to give him Naruto.

Finally the kid did and Sasuke walked to the hospital again. Sasuke got there, walked him in, and checked him into the hospital. Then, when he knew Naruto was taken care of, Sasuke left to go to the woods.

* * *

** The finding of himself**

As Naruto laid in the hospital bed, nothing was said on his condition. Everyone was getting worried with each passing day because Naruto showed no sign of improvement.

Meanwhile Sasuke was training.

_Thump, thump, thump_ Sasuke was hitting a tree while saying something, but he was mumbling to himself. It was:

"I have to get stronger faster, so I can save the one I love. Next time I will be able to protect him."

How Naruto got hurt was running through Sasuke's mind, he was trying to think of ways he could have stopped that idiot from hurting himself. Sasuke stopped training and looked down at his arms, they were as red as fire. He looked at them and screamed in pain. He stopped screaming and continued training, he started to run around the whole island.

Sasuke heard a rumble in the bushes behind him, but when he looked there was nothing there so he continued to train. He heard it again, and this time a boy popped out and yelled at Sasuke

"How could you?" Demanded the boy. Sasuke turned, as soon as he saw the face he was punched and knocked out.

When Sasuke awoke he saw the face again, he was right, it was Gaara. One of the people he had hurt in his past.

"Why did you punch me in the face?" Sasuke growled, "there was no need to do that, you could have just said what was on your mind."

"How could you do this to me, Sasuke? I thought that we were friends." Gaara asked desperately.

"I thought we were too. What happened to us? We all were friends."

"Not after what you did to me, well not to me, but to someone I love. I will kill you for that Sasuke."

"Who did I hurt that you love? I thought you hated everyone and the whole world."

"You hurt Naruto. I love him but I know that he loves Sakura." Gaara said sadly. "You hurt him, so I will hurt you ten fold."

"Hold on. I didn't hurt him, he fell on his knife, so if your going to hurt anyone, go beat him up."

"Yes, well you were there, so why couldn't you stop it from happening?"

"SASUKE! SASUKE! You have to come to the hospital right now, hurry." A female voice said in a panic.

"Who's there? Is it you, Sakura?"

"Never mind who it is, just come quick."

* * *

**The awakening**

As Sakura, Sasuke, and Gaara were rushing to the hospital to see what was so important, Sasuke jumped into the air and all of the sudden a knife flew into Sasukes back. He clutched himself in pain. Sakura and Gaara went down to check on him.

"I'm fine. You go on and I'll fight these people so they don't go much further." He told the duo, pulling out his own blade.

As the people caught up to where they left Sasuke, Sasuke jumped down to attack them and hit one in the head. He was knocked out there was one left. He was the one who attacked Sasuke with the knife.

Sasuke looked him straight in the face and told him that he was going to be hurt slowly. The guy looked at Sasuke and begged for him to leave him alone. All Sasuke did was look at this guy in shame.

"You don't deserve to be called a ninja, a true ninja doesn't beg for mercy."

" I'm not a regular ninja. I am just a genin, you just hurt my sensei, please leave me be."

So, Sasuke left him, after he knocked him out, he caught up to the others in a hurry they were almost into town. Sasuke was getting happy because he thought he knew what was going on.

"Hurry up guys, we need to be there when it happens, so hurry up." said Sakura.

Sasuke said, "hold on guys, we should get a bite to eat and bring one to go."

They finally got to the hospital with the to go box of noodles. They rushed into the hospital to see what all the commotion was about. Sakura turned to Sasuke and said, "great we missed it we missed Naruto wake up. Thanks a lot, Sasuke. I'm sorry, Sasuke I still love you." said Sakura.

"You know what Sakura? I have been waiting to say this for a long time I HATE YOU SAKURA, I love Naruto."

"Really? You really do Sasuke? You actually love me?" A soft voice asked.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto happily, and he screamed in excitement, "your awake! I'm so sorry Naruto… I hurt you."

"No Sasuke, don't put so much pressure on yourself, it wasn't your fault. I got you to stay, so, I did good. Please though, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, but I can never forgive myself Naruto. I know you want me to think good of myself but I could have saved them. I…I could have saved my family. It was all my fault."

"No Sasuke, it wasn't your fault, you were just a little kid, you couldn't have known that your brother was a jerk, just try to forget it for now."

Everyone left after about an hour except for Sasuke, he had fallen asleep right next to Naruto. Naruto got up and went outside. There, he looked up at the sky and said thank you, then he herd Sasuke move and looked over there. He looked down at Sasuke's arms, they were as red as the sun.

When Sasuke woke up, Naruto was out of bed. Sasuke went looking for him, he ran outside hoping to find him, before he got far. Naruto was right outside training, Sasuke told him to stop, but all Naruto said was he's getting stronger to save everyone and become Hokage.

"No you cant train. It's not good for you to work yourself while injured like this."

* * *

** The training**

" Naruto you have to stop! If not for you, then do it for me, please." Sasuke begged.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I can't. I will never stop until I am good enough for you."

Sasuke left because he didn't want to see Naruto hurt himself more than he already had. Sasuke went off to train in the woods by himself again, like he was before. Gaara and Sasuke met up in the forest to train together, which at the time seemed like a good idea to both of them.

"So, Sasuke… you're in love with Naruto are you?" asked Gaara.

"Well you why do you ask? Oh, that's right, you love him too. Well sorry, you'll just have to wait." said Sasuke.

"Fine then. If you won't let me have him, then I will just have to kill you, no matter what it takes!"

Gaara charged at Sasuke, the Uchiha activated his sharingon, so that he could time Gaara's attacks. For some reason though, Gaara was ten times faster than Sasuke expected. Sasuke was getting hit left and right. He was getting cut, there was so much blood on the ground. Finally, Sasuke got so mad he started to attack with incredible speed, not even Gaara could block it.

Gaara was flashing back to the last time that they fought. He was confused why Gaara got so many good shots on him. Last time they fought Sasuke destroyed Gaara, that's why he was so confused on why Gaara was winning.

While Gaara was thinking, Sasuke hit Gaara so many times that just his punches to the torso made him bleed. Gaara screamed in agony.

"That's enough! You will no longer be able to hurt me." Gaara yelled.

"What do you mean? I have beaten the crap out of you."

All of the sudden Gaara took off in a roar at Sasuke, he had a knife in one hand and a sand blade in the other. Gaara threw the blade at Sasuke's head. But Sasuke dodged it quickly, before Sasuke knew it Gaara had stabbed him with the knife right in the kidney.

Sasuke pulled out the knife and threw it to the ground, "stop acting like a coward and use your fists, not knifes and blades!"

Gaara charged again with flying fists of fury, he was mad because he knew that he would never be able to have a boyfriend like Naruto. Sasuke blocked his punches.

This time Sasuke came charging at Gaara, angry that Gaara had stabbed him, but Gaara was on the ground crying. Sasuke stopped his attack and looked at his old friend, Gaara, crying on the ground.

"What?" barked Sasuke.

"I have realized that I am no good to have."

"Why?"

"Because he loves you and I just tried to kill you, so he would have hated me for killing you… Look I'm sorry, Sasuke I went way too far this time. Can we still be friend?"

"No you just stabbed me in the kidney." Sasuke said incredulously.

"Okay and sorry for that. I was blinded by my anger."

* * *

**A/N: **Well thank you if you read the whole thing! It means a lot so please leave a review!

-NV


	2. Finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This chapter was totally done by me, not helped by **Lunar**. This is the wrap up of the story! Thank you to all who read.

* * *

**Finale**

Gaara ran back to the city to check on Naruto but like Sasuke he couldn't find Naruto until he looked out side he was at the back of the hospital. Instead of naruto training he was passed out in the grass Gaara ran over to Naruto to check on him and then when Gaara found out that Naruto was exhausted, he took him into his room in the hospital.

Gaara was sad to see naruto look like that. So then Gaara ran to the forest to train by himself to be better so he can one day be friends with Naruto.

By day time Gaara had trained in every way he thought he could. It took him a while to train himself like that.

Wean while in the hospital where Naruto was he had woke up, he didn't know how he got into his bed. A couple minutes later, Sasuke came into the room with bad news that he had herd from other villagers.

"they had found Gaara in the forest it looked like he was beaten up severely, but he was just training." said the raven.

" well is he ok do you at least now that much." said the blonde.

" no…no one knows anything on his condition." said Sasuke.

Two months later

"Gaara you know I really like you right." said the blonde

"yes, but if you do then why will you not date me." said Gaara.

"Because I love Sasuke, and I started dating him first I'm sorry." said Naruto

" ok well then I will just go back to my village and live a happy normal life ok bye." said Gaara

" remember I will always love you Gaara." said Naruto.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Once again, I'd love some constructive critisicm, seeing as this is the first of my stories, ever. Help is very appreciated! However, flames will be ignored.

Thank you so much for reading!

Review!

-NV


End file.
